hidden_city_mystery_of_shadowsfandomcom-20200214-history
Cards of Fate
Card of Fate is located with other mini-games, to the right of the Crystals arcade machine. The game features a ton of cards with Cardsharp's silhouette on them. Unlike the other mini-games, it gives no unique Assemblers, and shares some Collection Items with other mini-games, but awards a rather sizable amount of coins for the energy needed. Cards of Fate is a simple pair-matching card game; there is nothing specific to note until higher ranks, where certain cards will be locked by chains. The player is tasked to find all pairs, flipping over two cards at a time to see their contents. Disclaimer: This wiki is maintained by fans of the game, and is not affiliated with G5 Entertainment or the people behind the game in any way. If you are experiencing problems in the game, contact support. Gameplay Normal play: When Cards of Fate is played normally, there is a notably shorter timer for the area than in the majority of Locations and the other Mini-Games. The player must simply match all pairs, but be aware that certain objects may look similar (dice blocks may have different numbered tiles, and the ring may have a different colored gem in it, and so forth.) Later Ranks will add new pictures to the cards, as well as chaining some of them. Cards bound by chains cannot be flipped immediately. To break the chains, the player must find a pair with an adjacent card to the chains. "Moves" Anomaly: In general, the Moves Anomaly makes the game significantly more difficult, but not unbeatable by any means. As the name implies, the player must solve the deck in a certain number of moves, with 'moves' being every time the player selects 2 cards to flip over. The time however, is infinite in this mode, and Chronometers become repurposed, giving the player 3 more moves on a use. Tools: * The Discoverer's Magnifier will find a single pair of cards that are not retained by chains. * The Diode Bomb will find three pairs in the same manner. ** Neither of these items use up any of the player's moves when the anomaly is active. * The Chronometer will give 45 seconds as usual, or three more moves if the anomaly is active. Strategy Normal Play: ''' In normal play, the timer is shortened from other locations in the game, meaning the player must act reasonably quickly. The game can always be completed feasibly by flipping over cards as quickly as possible. There is no penalty for this, and finding out as fast as possible where cards are can be effective with short-term memory. '''Moves Anomaly: Since precision is needed, spamming the board by tapping and flipping cards quickly is impractical. There is unlimited time, so while this can work for both modes, if a player is having trouble memorizing, they may screenshot the locations of cards as they flip them; this will save any moves that would be lost by forgetting where cards are. In addition, the Magnifier and Diode Bomb can save moves. As a variation of taking a screenshot, take a screenshot of the board before playing it then place it into a simple photo editor program (Such as M.S. Paint for Window users), then go back to the game, flip a card, go back to the photo and use a the text tool to write on the same card what it was. For example, if a player flips over a Ruby Ring, they can then go back into paint and write "Ruby Ring" on the screenshot picture of the card or "R.R." as short form if the word won't fit on the card. The play can go back and repeat this action until the board is complete. This way, there isn't a bunch of screenshots and it's easier to keep track of what is where. Furthermore, if a player doesn't wish to take screenshots, then they can sketch the board out on a piece of blanket paper (or doing it through a program like M.S. Word). Create a table based on the board then flip the card and write it on the piece of paper. Repeat until you win. Another method that always works is to have a small whiteboard or piece of paper. I prefer the whiteboard. Flip a pair of cards and record what they are. Progress along columns or rows. When a new card is shown that matches a previously displayed object match it and erase it from the whiteboard or cross out on paper. Continue until all objects are found and paired. Other Mentions * Due to how Anomalies work in the game, always appearing in recently played locations, if a player is to unlock the Moves anomaly for this location and then go on to play other locations, the Moves anomaly will always occur when the location is left alone. * Cards of Fate was originally the lowest-level mini-game, but Magical Items was released in the Winter 2017 update, and Crystals' own level was properly lowered. * While the cards have Cardsharp's image on them, his ties to the game are unknown, as he seems more fond of poker cards or gambling. Ranks Here's a table showing energy, experience and coins for each rank of the Cards of Fate mini-game. These will be different depending on a players rank. Item Drops Related Pages * Upper City * Hidden City Home * Hidden City Info * Locations * Events Category:Mini-Games Category:Main City Locations